Infinity Gauntlet
The Infinity Gauntlet is a powerful custom-designed Dwarven item owned and utilized by Thanos to channel the powers of the six Infinity Stones combined. History Odin's Vault .]] A right-handed Infinity Gauntlet, complete with replicas of the Infinity Stones, was kept in Odin's Weapon Vault, guarded by the Destroyer.Thor During her takeover of Asgard, Hela came across this Infinity Gauntlet and declared it to be a fake, pushing it onto the floor. It was presumably destroyed along with Asgard during Ragnarök.Thor: Ragnarok Forging of a New Gauntlet at Nidavellir with his new Gauntlet.]] After his minions failed him, Thanos decided to collect the Infinity Stones himself.Avengers: Age of Ultron Mid-credits Scene Thanos went to Nidavellir and forced the Dwarves to construct the Infinity Gauntlet for him. Once they had done so, the Mad Titan proceeded to exterminate the entire Dwarven race. Only the smith Eitri was spared.Avengers: Infinity War Infinity War obtains the Power Stone for his Gauntlet.]] Thanos brandished the Infinity Gauntlet on his left arm, inserting the Stones one-by-one as soon as he acquired them. Upon acquiring the Power Stone from the Nova Corps Vault on Xandar, Thanos attacked the Statesman. He used the Power Stone to torture Thor in order to force Loki to give up the Space Stone. He then inserts it into the Gauntlet and used it to block Loki's attack before killing him. Thanos then used the Power Stone to destroy the ship while opening a portal with the Space Stone so he and his children can escape. Thanos soon ventured to Knowhere, acquiring the Reality Stone from the Collector and inserting it into the Infinity Gauntlet. He used the Stone to trick the Guardians by conjuring an illusion of himself interrogating the Collector. After he revealed his true self, he incapacitated Drax and Mantis, and left Star-Lord's desperate attempt to kill Gamora harmless before leaving. He used the Power and Space Stones to torture Nebula by slowly pulling apart her cybernetics, forcing Gamora to give up the location of the Soul Stone. At Vormir, he used the Reality Stone to foil Gamora's attempt of suicide then tearfully sacrificed her to acquire the Soul Stone. After inserting it into the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos traveled to Titan to collect the last two from the Black Order. revealing the past beauty of Titan with the Reality Stone.]] Upon arriving on his homeworld, Thanos was confronted by half the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy who attacked him with the intent of removing the Infinity Gauntlet from his arm. Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to easily destroy the Milano on him and turned it to a swarm of black crystals that he send at him as well as later send out blasts of energy at Star-Lord, although Star-Lord dodged them. Doctor Strange soon realized that Thanos had to clench his fist for the Gauntlet to work and had the Cloak of Levitation restraint the Titan's left hand, but Thanos soon broke free and used the Gauntlet to absorb an explosion caused by Iron Man and then send it at the hero. telekinetically ripping apart a moon.]] Eventually, Thanos was restrained and Mantis was able to immobilize the warlord before Iron Man and Spider-Man began removing the Gauntlet. As Spider-Man came close to removing the Gauntlet, Star-Lord attacked the Titan in a vengeful fury, breaking Mantis' concentration and allowing Thanos to reattach the Gauntlet to himself. Thanos then used it to display the ultimate power of the Stones, using the Space Stone to allow the Reality Stone to move Titan's moon before he then used the Power Stone to crush the moon to pieces and finally used the Space Stone to pull the pieces to the portal, causing a shower of meteors to rain down upon the heroes. Thanos and Strange then dueled, with Thanos using the Gauntlet to fire a beam of energy courtesy of the Power Stone and then infused the Power Stone's energy into the Gauntlet to destroy Doctor Strange's use of the Mirror Dimension, after which he unleashed a black hole upon the sorcerer, which Strange transmuted into butterflies. Thanos eventually won the altercation when he used the Power Stone to destroy all of Strange's copies by identifying the real one with the Soul Stone and then used the Gauntlet to pull Strange while levitating and flying to further close the distance within them, thus resulting in Thanos subduing and choking Strange. Iron Man saved Strange and then fought Thanos one-on-one, after using a device to force Thanos' hand open, but the warlord's natural strength and resilience allowed him to overpower Iron Man and rip the device off, regaining the ability to use the Gauntlet. He then easily defeated the hero, forcing Strange to barter the Time Stone for Stark's life. With his prize secured, Thanos left for Earth. pushes against the Gauntlet.]] Arriving in Wakanda, Thanos used the five Stones to quickly dispatch his foes: knocking away Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Ayo with the Power Stone; restraining Black Widow with the Reality Stone; confining Bruce Banner in rock with the Space Stone; blocking Scarlet Witch's attempt to hold him back with the Space Stone; and undoing Vision's destruction the Time Stone. He seized the Mind Stone from Vision's forehead and completed the Infinity Gauntlet; however, he struck by Thor's lightning. Thanos retaliated by shooting an energy beam from the Gauntlet, which Thor deflects with Stormbreaker. Thanos was impaled in the chest, but in spite of his wound, Thanos snapped his fingers, activated the Gauntlet, and eradicated half of all life in the universe while teleporting away. Inside the Soul Stone, Thanos conversed with a child version of Gamora. Thanos arrived on an alien farmland, healed of previous wounds, although the Infinity Gauntlet appeared to be damaged. Capabilities The Infinity Gauntlet was specifically made to allow the wielder to channel the powers of all six Infinity Stones; it even allows the use of their powers in concert, such as using the Space Stone to send the Power Stone's energies to a nearby moon. When placing an Infinity Stone into the Gauntlet, the Gauntlet appears to draw the Stone into one of its slots. Upon completion, the user is able to accomplish almost anything at whim—even wiping out half the universe with a snap of the fingers. In spite of all this, the Gauntlet had a flaw in that it had to be clenched before the power of any Stone could be accessed. Also wielding all six Infinity Stones would take a heavy toll, weakened its wielder greatly, since it is a given fact that any normal living being would perish by wielding only one Stone. Thanos however, due to his extraordinary durability, managed to wield all six Infinity Stones without showing any strain or fatigue, that is if he’s even aware of it or not. The Infinity Gauntlet is tremendously durable: able to withstand having all six Infinity Stones embedded into it. However, after Thanos used the power of all six Stones to wipe out half the life of the universe, the Gauntlet was seen damaged in the process, though it is still able to be used, as Thanos used the Space Stone to escape. Trivia *In the comics, the Infinity Gauntlet was originally a glove from Thanos' own armor modified to house the individual Infinity Gems. *The Infinity Stones shown in the Gauntlet in Odin's Vault are fakes created by Asgardians to show how the item is supposed to look, although the order of the Stones is vastly different from Thanos' order. Hela later revealed that the Gauntlet itself was also merely a fake. Behind the Scenes *The Infinity Gauntlet prop from Thor was showcased at Comic Con 2010, while Josh Brolin entered the stage wearing a fake Infinity Gauntlet glove at Comic Con 2014. *After the release of Avengers: Age of Ultron, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige confirmed that in the Marvel Cinematic Universe there were two Infinity Gauntlets, and that the one Thanos retrieved was not in Odin's Vault.The Big Secret Behind The Infinity Gauntlet, According To Marvel's Kevin Feige References External Links * * Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Thor (film) Items Category:Thor (film) Weapons Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Weapons Category:Thor: Ragnarok Items Category:Thor: Ragnarok Weapons Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Weapons Category:Comics Items Category:Comics Weapons Category:Odin's Vault